Tori Tries Something New
by loganX5
Summary: A fun night of dancing and drinking leads to some fun of a different kind for Tori, Jade and Cat. Book I of 'Music, Rainbows, and Black Lace.' Catorade.
1. Tori's Buying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Warning: Contains depictions of consensual f/f and f/f/f sex, as well as some light spanking and exploration of mature themes such as sexual power, dominance and submission. If you're uncomfortable with any of these things, read no further. But if you're game, then read on for the Catorade funsexytimes.**

**A/N: Takes place after 'Tori Goes Platinum.'**

* * *

_Stupid Jade West!_

It's all I kept thinking as I stood in line at the bar, trying not to look too nervous as I prepared for the first time in my short life to knowingly and willingly break the law.

_Stupid Jade West! Stupid Jade West! Stupid Jade West!_

Playing over and over in my head, like a mantra. All this was her fault. Even though it had technically been my idea for us - myself, Jade and Cat - to go out for a girls' night, Jade had been the one to insist that we go clubbing, and that I get a fake ID, courtesy of Sinjin's unsavoury connections. Oh, and Jade and Cat already had fake ID's, by-the-way, which also would have been Jade's idea - I mean, it certainly wouldn't be Cat's, would it? Stupid Jade West.

_"If we're gonna go out and party, we need to do it properly, Vega,"_ she'd said._ "And _I'm_ choosing where we go - you don't know any cool places."_ Jade took us to a dance club she knew in West Hollywood. She and Cat had been here before, apparently, and they must have known the bouncer or something, because even though there was a long line to get in, Jade had grabbed mine and Cat's hands, and led us confidently to the front of the queue. After Jade smiled and batted her eyelids at the guard, he'd just nodded and let us in with a sly smile and no more than a cursory look at the aforementioned (fake and highly illegal!) ID's. Once we got inside, I discovered that despite the long line out the front, inside the club wasn't that crowded.

_"They just make people wait outside so that the place looks popular and hard to get into,"_ Cat explained.

_"And so they can let the beautiful kittens in as soon as they turn up,"_ Jade added, smiling and gently nudging Cat's shoulder, which elicited a small giggle from the redhead.

I wasn't quite sure if this was some sort of inside joke for them, but I smiled anyway. It was always nice to see Jade's softer side come out in the way she related to Cat - Cat seemed to be the only one who could elicit any sort of compliment or kind word from Jade. God knows I'd been trying to break through those walls of ice for years now. I thought I'd made a bit of progress lately, but Jade was still mostly a closed book to me. After the breakup with Beck, Jade became even more short-tempered than usual. I'd been so worried about her - worried that she would shut herself off even more from everyone than she already did. But I knew she'd been spending some time with Cat, so I was glad she had at least one friend to help support her. I just hoped I could get her to realise that I was there for her as well. Which is why I asked the two of them if they wanted to come out this weekend. Jade refused straight away, of course. But I think Cat must have worked on her (_thanks Cat!_), because a couple days later they approached me and said they were in. But, _"If we're gonna go out and party, we need to do it properly, Vega,"_ was Jade's condition. And so I ended up here, waiting in line at the bar of a club in West Hollywood, about to buy alcohol for my underaged self and my underaged friends. And I know most teens don't think it's that big a deal, but my Dad's a freakin' cop, for chrissakes! And like I already said, I've never done anything illegal before! At least, not on purpose… The stuff with Mason Thornesmith doesn't count. I was forced to do that. And that car I totalled was just a mixup… And when you think about it, that was partly Jade's fault too!

_Stupid Jade West! Stupid Jade West!_ I threw a glance in her direction. She was sitting with Cat at a table to one side of the dance floor. Their heads were close together as they conferred earnestly about something, but they were both looking at me. Probably discussing whether or not I was going to wuss out. I'd put off going to the bar - Jade bought the first round, and Cat the second. I'd asked Jade for safe, boring, legal soda, but instead I got vodka and lemonade. I thought Cat would be more respectful of my wishes, but Jade must have got to her, because my 'soda' once again came back alcoholic.

"What's it gonna be, beautiful?" the hot, hunky bartender asked me, and I saw that I'd reached the front of the line.

"Two midori and pineapple juices, and a…" I briefly considered wussing out and asking for a nice safe, boring, legal soda, but I knew Jade would never let me live it down. "…vodka and lemonade please."

I paid for the drinks, picked them up, and managed to thread my way back through the dancing bodies to the table without spilling any (_thank you, deportment classes!_). I sat down opposite Cat and Jade, placing their drinks in front of them. Jade stared at me intently.

"So I see you got our orders right," she commented. "What did you get yourself, Vega?"

"Vodka and lemonade - same as I've been drinking all night, apparently," I replied with a sweet smile, before taking a long sip. I arched an eyebrow at the brunette opposite me. _There! Showed you, Jade West!_

Jade sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. "See, Vega. The world _didn't_ come to an end after all."

"I didn't think the world was going to end! I just said coming here was risky if we weren't old enough!" I snapped back before I could stop myself. I forced myself to take a deep breath. I hated that Jade always seemed to know how to push my buttons. But part of it was my fault - I needed to stop letting her get to me so easily. I quickly looked around as it occurred to me that I probably _shouldn't_ be proclaiming quite so loudly that we were underage. But thankfully none of the bouncers or other staff seemed to have been within earshot. If I managed to get me and my friends kicked out of a trendy Hollywood club, I'd be giving Jade enough ammunition to use against me for years.

"Oh dear!" Jade used her 'Tori voice' (which doesn't even sound like me, btw!) to mock me. "What if my Daddy finds out I'm no longer a law-abiding citizen! I might get arrested! Or worse, disowned! And then who'll pay all my school fees? How will I be able to keep pretending I have talent if I'm not going to Hollywood Arts anymore?"

As I was thinking of a suitable comeback, Cat jumped to my defence.

"Jade! You're being mean!"

Jade subsided back into her chair, silent. _Wow… Thanks Cat._ Guess she didn't want me and Jade ruining everyone's evening by getting into a fight.

"Sooo…" I tried to change the subject and move on. "That bartender over there is totally hot…" I look back over my shoulder to the guy who served me. "I think he and I were hitting it off a little…"

"Hear that Cat?" Jade said in a snarky voice. "Tori thinks the bartender is totally hot. She wants to 'hit it off' with him." I looked back at them, confused. Jade had a self-satisfied smirk on her face, and Cat was staring silently into her drink, frowning a little. I had no idea what was going on. When neither of them said anything, I tried again.

"Sooo… Either of you seen anybody you like here?" To be honest, there weren't that many guys here tonight - and the guys that were here seemed more interested in hanging with their other guy friends rather than talking to any of the women around. And there were actually quite a lot of women here now that it was getting later. The discrepancy must have been because the stupid chauvinist bouncers just kept letting hot girls in, whilst probably making the guys wait outside in the line for their own cruel amusement. Or maybe it was because this club was known for playing mostly pop music, and all the guys were busy krumping and freak dancing at the hip hop club down the street.

"Jade's seen somebody she likes," said Cat. "But she won't admit it… Oww! You stood on my foot!"

"Accident," said Jade, not sounding the least bit convincing.

Cat lifted up her foot and started rubbing it through the top of her heeled mary jane. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder top, and sparkly sequin shorts that emphasised her toned legs to great effect, and which also flashed little rainbow patterns all around when the club lights reflected off them as she danced. All night I'd been thinking how cute and spunky and glittery she looked - though maybe not right now, sitting in a shadowy corner with her face scrunched up in pain.

"Drink more alcohol," advised Jade. "It'll make the pain go away."

Cat plonked her foot back down, and sulkily sipped her drink. She shot me an accusing look. "I thought you said this was supposed to be a _girls'_ night, and that we weren't going to worry about any guys."

I immediately felt guilty. I _had_ said that. Mainly because I thought it might make Jade more likely to come out tonight, given all her Beck-rage that she didn't seem to want to let go of.

"I'm sorry, Cat. You're right. We agreed we were just gonna spend time with the three of us together. No more talk of guys."

"Yay," said Jade, not sounding the last bit enthused.

I shot her a sour look, then turned back to Cat. "Let's just finish our drinks, then get back to dancing."

"'Kay 'kay!" As soon as I saw Cat's face light up, I knew I had made the right decision. I could give up on guys for one night, if it meant that I got to make Cat smile.


	2. Jade Wants Tori?

"You know, it's okay to admit that you want her." Cat's voice cut through the pounding noise, as she leaned in close to me to be heard over the music. I tore my eyes away from where Vega stood in line at the bar, waiting to order our drinks, watching to see whether she wussed out like the prude that she is and bought us all sodas. That's the only reason I was looking at her, and if Cat thought it was because of anything else, she was wrong.

"I do _not_ want Vega!" I retorted, glaring at Cat for even suggesting such a thing. We sat at a small table to one side of the dance floor at a lesbian club in West Hollywood. Cat and I had been here once or twice before, allowed in courtesy of a couple of fake IDs provided by that skeevy weirdo Sinjin. We liked it here because the music was good, it wasn't too expensive, and Cat and I could just dance without a whole bunch of sleazy straight guys grinding up against us, grabbing our asses, dropping cheesy pick-up lines, and thinking that all they needed to do was buy us one drink and we'd open our legs for them. When Vega suggested the three of us go out for a 'girls' night,' I knew I had to bring her here, if for no other reason than to mess with her. But to be honest, I don't think she'd even figured it out yet.

"You've hardly taken your eyes off her all night," Cat continued.

"Aren't you getting me mixed up with _yourself_? You're the one who's been staring at her all night. And you're the one who's been crushing on her ever since you met her."

Cat looked away, unable to deny it. "Well, why wouldn't I have a crush on her? I mean, she's gorgeous, and talented, and sweet, and kind…"

"Aargh! Enough with the ode to Tori! If you like her so much, why don't you go after her?"

"I don't think _I'm_ the one she likes." Cat stared at me with a raised eyebrow until I grasped her meaning.

"_Me?!_ You think Vega likes me?!"

"Yeah. I mean, she's always trying to reach out to you, no matter how many times you push her away or do mean stuff to her. And she's been really worried about you ever since you broke up with Beck…"

"I told you _never_ to speak his name in my presence!"

Cat went on, unperturbed by my interruption. "And it was her idea for us to come out tonight. She was really enthusiastic about it."

"Yeah, probably because if she wasn't out with us, she'd be sitting at home listening to Trina whine, and sobbing over how she has no life! Let's get this straight. I. Do. Not. Like. Vega. I agreed to this because it was what _you_ wanted."

"So it had nothing to do with wanting to see Tori in her hot clubwear?" Cat grinned mischievously.

"_No!_" I ground out. Though as my gaze drifted back to Vega standing at the bar, trying to flirt with the gay bartender _(stupid Vega! Only _she_ could be that clueless)_, even I had to admit that she did kinda, maybe, from certain angles, look really, really freakin' hot in her tight leather leggings and designer crop top. But I was simply taking notice of the fact that she was dressed well for her body shape, that's all.

"Well," continued Cat, "I'm glad you did decide to come out with us. We're having loads of fun, aren't we!" I usually find Cat's constant good cheer annoying, but tonight I was okay with it. And maybe I was enjoying myself a _little_, but it had more to do with the music and the dancing and the several midoris I'd had, rather than anything to do with stupid Vega.

"So, did you think about what I suggested earlier?" It took me a moment to figure out what Cat was talking about.

"_That?!_ I thought you were joking. There's no way Vega would go for it!"

"It'd be fun! And I think she might go for it if you were there."

"And I'm pretty sure she definitely _won't_ go for it if I'm there. I think this is something you have more chance of achieving on your own, Baby Girl. And even then, I don't like your chances - this is _Vega_ we're talking about. She's like the poster child for wholesomeness!"

"You know, there's one way we can find out how she might react…" Cat looked at me with puppy-dog eyes and batted her eyelids. It doesn't work on me all the time, but it still works way more than I wish it did. Like now.

"Fine," I sighed and roll my eyes. "I'll help you find out how she feels." Cat beamed at me. "But I still think she's gonna run a mile!" Cat's smile faltered, and she crossed her arms and pouted.

"You're just gonna sabotage it!" she said petulantly. I _had_ been planning on sabotaging it. But Cat's pout is almost as effective as her puppy-dog eyes. I sighed again.

"I promise I won't sabotage it," I intoned.

"And promise me you won't be mean to Tori." This girl was determined to ruin all my fun.

"Fine! I won't be mean to her. I'll be on my best behaviour." Cat's smile immediately returned.

"'Kay 'kay."

I looked back to where Vega was making her way towards us with our drinks, gracefully weaving through the dancing bodies without spilling a drop.

_Stupid Vega, with her sparkling smile and beautiful brown eyes and toned stomach and long shapely legs clad in skintight leather, making people have crushes on her, and reducing them to frustrated messes!_ (I was talking about Cat, of course.) She deserved to be messed with! And although Cat might have forbidden me being mean to her tonight, there were other ways I could mess with her. Fuck yeah. I was gonna push her buttons, push her boundaries, and one way or another have her either crying or screaming by the end of the night.


	3. Tori Gets Surprised

I burst into a fit of tipsy giggling as I stumbled for the third time in the dim light, trying to get up the stairs to Jade's bedroom. This time I almost dragged Cat down with me as well, since she was holding onto my hand in an attempt to guide me up the stairs without injury. Jade had assured us there was no one else at home at her place - her brother was staying with their Dad this weekend, and her Mom would be away until Monday - which was a good thing, as I'm sure my clumsy navigation of the West residence would have woken up the whole household otherwise. Maybe I'm just a lightweight when it comes to alcohol - we were all a little buzzed from the drinks we'd had at the club, though to be honest, we'd done more dancing than drinking, and the other two had drunk just as much as me. Yet they managed to make it to the second-floor landing without much problem. So maybe it was because I didn't know my way around Jade's house, having never been here before today, whereas Cat did. Yeah, I'm gonna go with that.

We'd had a great night at the club. They had played mostly pop and top 40 stuff, so we'd known all the words and dance moves. All three of us enjoyed dancing, and were good at it, and were used to dancing together in our performances. We'd just let ourselves go, feeling the music, not thinking or worrying about our problems or about anyone else. Just moving. And when me and Jade didn't have to actually talk to each other, we got along just fine.

Ahead in the dark hallway, I heard a door opening and a light switch clicking on, and then muted light was washing out into the hall, showing us the rest of the way to Jade's bedroom.

It had been previously agreed that me and Cat would stay the night at Jade's, in order to avoid any awkward parental confrontations about coming home late and intoxicated. We'd dropped our stuff off here earlier, then taken a cab to West Hollywood. I was actually a little surprised that Jade was welcoming me into her home. But for all I knew, Jade might be planning on making me spend the night in the dog kennel. Or murdering me in my sleep. One or the other. I probably should have been concerned about this, but I was in too good of a mood at the moment.

Cat dragged me into Jade's room, and I stopped dead in the doorway, eyes widening. I had never seen Jade's room before, except on her Slap videos - when I'd gotten here earlier this evening, I'd been the last to arrive. Cat had let me in the front door, grabbed my overnight bag with a "We're all ready to go!" and run upstairs with it while I waited, then come back a second later tugging Jade along behind her.

"Whoa…" I couldn't help the muttered exclamation - Jade's bedroom was _huge_. From what I'd seen of the house from the outside, the entire property was large and lavishly decorated. And Jade's room was no exception. Mostly decorated in black, with a few splashes of deep red, and furnished with dark, antique-looking furniture, it could have been mistaken for some royal bedchamber out of a gothic fairy-tale, were it not for the few modern touches scattered about such as the computer on the study desk, and the TV and stereo on a black-and-red stand along with CDs and DVDs. One wall was dominated by a large window, looking out over the Hills, the glittering lights of the city visible in the distance. Jade was now pulling heavy lace-trimmed burgundy drapes across this window to give us privacy. _Privacy to commit murder? Those drapes just had to be the colour of blood, didn't they…_ Roughly one third of the room was taken up by a low wooden platform that rose a little above the thick carpet. On this platform was a massive queen-sized bed complete with an ornately-carved bed frame and luxurious black satin sheets. One wall of the bedroom had shelves that held all manner of weird stuff, in old stained specimen jars or just indecently sitting there in the open. I decided I would try and steer clear of that part of the room. Two other doors led to what I assumed were an ensuite bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe, and bizarre and disturbing pieces of art were scattered about here and there, on shelves or hanging on the walls.

"When you're done gawking close the door, Vega." Jade's harsh voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Wow Jade, you have a really, um…" I was going to say 'nice,' but on second thought that wasn't really how I would describe this room that was all shadows and darkness and blood "…big… room. With lots of… stuff."

"Yeah, my Mom's never had much time for me, so she makes herself feel less guilty by buying me lots of expensive 'stuff.'"

Cat was making herself at home, dumping her purse and phone unceremoniously on the floor, slipping off her shoes, and bouncing over to a small bar fridge hidden away in a recess between other furnishings. She returned with three bottles of water, handing one off to Jade and then to me. I closed the bedroom door behind me and sat down in a convenient chair. I took off my boots and began massaging my sore feet as I sipped my water.

"Jade, put some music on," Cat begged. "I wanna dance some more." It never ceased to amaze me how much energy Cat had. Did the girl never get tired?

Jade walked over to her stereo and docked her Pearphone, setting the playlist to random. Cat came over and grabbed my hands, trying to drag me to my feet.

"Dance with me Tori!"

I was about to decline on the grounds of tiredness and sore feet, but then Kesha started playing over the speakers, telling me to 'make the most of the night,' and I just couldn't argue with the combined persuasive power of Kesha and Cat Valentine. So I let the energetic redhead pull me to my feet.

As we danced, I saw out of the corner of my eye Jade sitting on her bed, leisurely unlacing her boots, watching me and Cat with an inscrutable expression. I beckoned for her to join us, but she simply arched an eyebrow and kept staring, leaning back on her hands, one fishnet-clad leg crossed over the other, foot idly kicking the air. I shrugged and turned back to Cat, taking her hands as we danced close together. At least I had one partner who wanted to dance with me.

By the end of the song, me and Cat were singing along with the lyrics, having a great time, like we had never even left the club. Maybe our enjoyment was infectious, because when Cat broke away to pull Jade up and into our little dance-huddle, the brunette didn't resist this time. I felt a brief twinge of jealousy - I had been trying so hard for so long to get Jade to warm up to me, but still got rebuffed most of the time. Yet Cat seemed to find success without even trying. But then again, Jade and Cat had known each other for years, since at least junior high, maybe earlier. Both had determined early on that they wanted to make it in showbiz, so had probably gone to a lot of the same auditions and local productions together when they were younger. I was a relative newcomer - to showbiz, to Hollywood Arts, and to whatever dynamic Jade and Cat had going on.

Kesha's 'Die Young' finished, and 'Crimson and Clover' by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts came on. I'd known that Jade and Beck were both into classic rock, even though Jade never really discussed her music tastes with me. Our dancing slowed to match the new tempo, and we sang along with Joan. When she said 'Crimson and clover' in the second verse, Jade smiled and reached out to touch Cat's red hair on the 'crimson,' then pointed vaguely towards me with a sour look on her face whilst speaking the 'clover.' As the guitar solo started, Cat began frantically jumping around and headbanging in time to the music, crimson locks whipping wildly about her. Me and Jade watched in amusement for a few seconds, before my curiosity got the better of me.

"Okay, I get why she's crimson. But why am I clover?"

Jade gave me an evil smile. "Because you're a noxious weed that takes over the whole field, crowding all the other plants out and stealing their sunlight, so that they are always in your shadow."

I just rolled my eyes. "I had to ask, didn't I?" I was too used to Jade's meanness to be surprised anymore by the lengths she would go to to think up new insults for me. But at least my pride was bandaged a little when Cat took my hand during the next verse and sang 'such a sweet thing' as she gazed straight into my eyes. Of course, Jade then shoved her face in front of me and sang 'I wanna do everything' whilst leering at me and winking, licking her lips suggestively just for good measure. I shook my head in amazement. Only Jade West could insult someone in one breath and then flirt with them in the next.

I wandered over to the bed, having had enough of Jade messing with me for the time being. Jade and Cat sang the final few lines to each other, Cat playing air guitar the whole time. I sat and watched them, and I'm sure I had a silly grin on my face. It was nice to see Jade in such an unguarded moment, and Cat was always adorable and funny to watch.

It seems that Cat's rock angel impersonation had finally tired her out a little, because she plonked down heavily on the bed next to me, then fell back with a loud sigh, so that she was laying with her hands above her head. Jade soon followed, sitting down on the other side of the redhead from me. A couple seconds later, Lady GaGa's 'Paparazzi' came on the stereo, and Cat squealed in excitement, half-sitting up.

"Lady GaGa! Jade…"

"No!" Jade cut her off before she could ask the inevitable question. "No more dancing."

"Aww." Cat turned to me. "Tori…"

"No Cat. I'm exhausted! I'm gonna sit this one out."

"Phooey! Well, we can still sing!" And she proceeded to do just that, with Jade joining in after a few seconds. I thought about adding my own voice, but I got caught up in just listening to them - I always loved listening to Cat and Jade sing, especially with each other. They both had amazing voices, and they complemented each other so well. Jade's strong voice mirrored GaGa's, but lower down in pitch. And Cat's incredible range allowed her to harmonize over the top of both of them, hitting high notes and low with equal ease. I swayed to the music, letting the exquisite sounds of their vocals wash over me.

_"Promise I'll be kind, But I won't stop until that girl is mine…"_

Wait. What?! Did we switch to the Greyson Chance version without me realising? Surely I wasn't that drunk? But no, it was definitely GaGa still playing in the background. Which meant Jade had just sung the wrong lyrics. I opened my mouth to call her on it, but then I noticed that Cat had stopped singing, and was leaning back on her elbows, softly giggling, with Jade hovering over the top of her. Jade gazed straight into Cat's eyes as she sang the next part:

_"Baby you'll be famous, Chase you down until you love me…"_ Jade trailed off, and something seemed to pass between the two of them then, because Cat's expression turned serious, eyes full of emotion as she lay there gnawing on her bottom lip. Jade was no longer smiling, either, her expression now one of… hunger? Desire? It must have been something like that. Because the very next second, Jade closed the gap between her and Cat, and kissed Cat soundly on the lips.


	4. Tori Gets Wet

_Whoa! I was _not_ expecting that!_

That's all I could think as I sat there watching Jade and Cat basically make out on the bed next to me.

The kiss was gentle and unhurried, lips and tongues softly gliding against each other. In the back of my mind, I was somewhat surprised that Jade could be that tender. Of course, all the rest of my mind was busy being amazed at the fact that Jade West and Cat Valentine were kissing. And right in front of me. Like I wasn't even there.

What was more surprising, was that Cat didn't seem surprised at all that Jade West was kissing her. As I watched, Jade gently pushed Cat down onto the mattress beneath her. They broke apart briefly for air, before Jade kissed the redhead again, cupping her face in one hand. Cat let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a sigh, her hands coming up to rest lightly on Jade's waist, caressing the small strip of exposed white skin between her black bustier and her black skirt. So either these two had communicated much more in their duet than I'd picked up on, or they had done this before.

Wow. Jade and Cat had done this before… Did that mean they were like, secret girlfriends or something? Did anyone else know about this? It had certainly come as a surprise to me. Was _this_ why Jade and Beck had broken up? But I didn't think so - it was obvious to everyone that the problems between Beck and Jade had been brewing for a long time. Unless… Jade and Cat had also been going on for a long time?

As I struggled to try and get my head around this, the two of them were still going at it. Cat's hands were slipping lower, now resting on Jade's hips, and one of Jade's hands was running up and down Cat's bare leg. This was beginning to prove very distracting. I decided I needed to put an end to this embarrassing situation, before it got even more embarrassing.

Ignoring the huge elephant in the room, I asked: "Umm… Do you guys want me to leave you alone?" Looks like I'd be spending the night downstairs on the couch after all. But that still beat the dog kennel. And at least if Jade was… busy, with Cat, she wouldn't be able to murder me in my sleep. I hoped. Maybe she was _more_ likely to murder me now, to keep her apparently secret affair with Cat an actual secret.

They broke off mid-kiss to look at me, both their heads turning towards me in almost perfect unison. I probably would have found the sight comical if I hadn't been so freaked out.

"No. You don't need to go, Tori," said Cat.

"Yeah. Stay… Tori." Jade pitched her voice in that perfectly controlled and neutral way she does that prevents me from determining if she has a hidden meaning. She reached out and picked up the stereo's remote from her bedside table, and turned the music off.

"I guess you want an explanation," said Cat.

_As in, you'll tell me but then Jade will have to kill me?_

"No explanation needed," I quickly assured her, beginning to calculate the shortest route to the door, whilst surreptitiously checking to make sure Jade wasn't holding her scissors. _(Nope. Still holding Cat.)_

"Are you freaked out?" asked Cat softly. Hearing the worry and uncertainty in her voice, I immediately abandoned all escape plans, wanting to stay there for as long as it took to reassure her.

"No!" I started, but then realised I was lying, and I really thought honesty would be best right now. "Well… maybe a little. But not in a bad way! In a surprised way. Cat, you're one of my best friends, and nothing's gonna change that. I'll always care about you and support you." I looked at Jade, including her in my statement. "_Both_ of you." I hesitated and looked down, not sure whether I should ask the next part, but it seemed that pesky elephant wouldn't be ignored after all. "So, umm… How long have you two…"

"Been sleeping together?" Jade said. Not quite how I was going to put it... "On and off, about two years now."

"Two years?!" Seems my night of surprises wasn't over yet. "But… Jade, you were dating Beck for most of the last two years. And Cat, you've had a couple of boyfriends in that time."

"We're not exclusive," Cat explained simply.

"Cat and I have a… special friendship," Jade went on. "We started… experimenting with each other when we were younger, before I got together with Beck."

"Jade was my first. And I was hers," Cat said cheerfully. Jade smiled down at her fondly, before looking back to me.

"But we both still wanted to date guys, so we agreed, no strings - we could date or hook up with whoever we wanted. And we promised that we would always stay friends, regardless. When I met Beck, I told him about Cat early on, before he and I got too serious. I think he found the whole thing a turn-on. He said he didn't even mind if I still hooked up with Cat occasionally, as long as I didn't keep it a secret from him, and as long as he was the only _guy_ I ever got with. Most of the time the only person I wanted to be with was him anyway. But every now and then, if Beck and I were having a fight, and if Cat happened to be between boyfriends at the time, we'd usually end up hooking up."

"I'm Jade's 'spare,'" Cat explained succinctly.

"And are you okay with that, Cat?!" I asked, suddenly confronted by the terrible notion that Jade may have been taking advantage of Cat for her own gratification.

"Of course," Cat answered calmly. "Jade's really good in bed. And I do spend a lot of time between boyfriends. For some reason, guys keep telling me I'm…" she took her hands off Jade's midsection to make air quotes with her fingers "…'high maintenance.' I don't know why they would even say that…" She trailed off.

I looked over at Jade to see her grinning at me.

"Hear that, Vega? I'm really good in bed." Typical. She winked at me, and I quickly looked away so she wouldn't see me blushing. I wouldn't want her to think I was actually imagining what she could do in bed, or anything like that. I just wasn't used to having such a frank conversation. Though, if she and Cat had been having sex with each other for two years, they probably were both pretty good at it by now…

Oblivious (I hoped) to the thoughts I were trying to block out of my mind, Jade continued:

"It worked out well for everybody. I got to blow off some steam. Beck got to take a break from me being a gank to him. And Cat's vibrator got a rest."

"I do go through a lot of batteries," Cat said sadly.

"And after a week or two," Jade continued, "I'd get over whatever it was that pissed me off, go and apologise to Beck, and have great make-up sex with him while Cat moved on to the next unsuspecting guy."

"What do you mean unsuspecting?" Cat asked confusedly.

Before Jade could answer, I jumped in. "Unsuspecting of how _great_ you are! Right Jade?"

"Yeah, _that's_ what I was gonna say," Jade drawled.

"Oh, okay," was all Cat said.

"Since the break-up…" Jade scowled a little before going on, "…Cat and I have been… having some fun. So Vega," Jade's voice took on a challenging tone. "You gonna run away crying now, like the prissy little prude that you are? Have we offended your delicate sensibilities with our sordid relationship?" She put on the 'southern belle' voice that she always uses to mock me (and which does _not_ sound anything like me), and said: "Oh my! I am just _so_ scandalised by all of this! My pure little virginal mind will be forever tainted!"

Before I could stop myself, I'd risen to the bait. (Yeah, still working on that whole 'not letting Jade push my buttons' thing.) "You know, you're making an awful lot of assumptions about me! I'm not as prissy or prudish as you seem to think. I actually consider myself pretty open-minded! Yeah!" I nodded for extra emphasis. "And, FYI, I'm not a virgin either. I have had boyfriends, you know!"

"Open-minded, huh?" Jade sat up so she was level with me, staring at me across Cat's still-reclined form. Without breaking eye-contact with me, she casually asked, "Cat, how many times would you say we've had sex in the janitor's closet at school?"

"Hmm…" Cat considered for a second. "Maybe seven or eight."

"In the janitor's closet?!" I exclaimed. "Seven or eight times?! People go into that closet all the time! _I've_ been in that closet! What if someone caught you?!"

"A risk I'm willing to take," Jade replied nonchalantly. "Call me impulsive."

"I'll never be able to go into that closet again without thinking about…" I trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"About me fucking Cat up against the door?" said Jade matter-of-factly. "Or sometimes on the floor. But mostly up against the door."

Great. Now I couldn't help but think about it - Jade and Cat against the door… and on the floor! I felt myself blushing yet again, then blushed even redder when I realised Jade and Cat could see me blushing, and would _know_ that I was thinking about them. But Jade wasn't done yet.

"Cat, how many times do you think we've had sex in the girls' toilets at school?"

Cat giggled. "Way more than seven or eight."

"In the toilets, as well?! I wazz in there! Oh man! Wait… On the _actual_ toilets, or just in the stalls?" Call it my need to know.

Jade scrunched up her face. "Eww! No. Not on the actual toilets. That would just be weird. And not in the good way." She paused to consider for a second. "Although…"

"I'm not really sure how that would work…" Cat chimed in, also apparently considering it.

"I'm sure we could figure something out," Jade replied thoughtfully.

"Great!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Now I'm giving you ideas!"

"So, are you scandalised _now_, Vega?" Jade returned her attention to me. "Do you feel like running home to Mommy and Daddy yet? You know, it's okay for you to admit that you're not mature enough for this conversation." My eyes narrowed in anger at her condescending tone. So that 'no-button-pushing' thing? I decided I'd start working on that tomorrow. For tonight, I was determined not to let Jade win. I took a deep breath and composed myself.

"No Jade." I plastered a forced smile on my face. "I am completely comfortable with this conversation. We are mature consenting people, and it's okay for us to want to have consensual sex with our female friends. And although I do not think sex in public places is for everyone, I will not judge those who wish to participate in it. Because I am a mature and open-minded person." _There! Take that Jade West!_

"You used the word 'us.' So you're saying _you_ want to have sex with your female friends as well?"

_What?! How did…?!_ Of course she focused on _that_ particular sentence, didn't she?!

"I… was speaking… in general terms." I spluttered, trying to recover quickly before this round ended up going to Jade as well. "I personally have never actually thought about it until tonight."

"So that means you _are_ thinking about it tonight? Like, right now?" Jade smiled at me evilly as she displayed her selective hearing yet again. "And since me and Cat are pretty much your only female friends - and FYI I'm not really your friend - _that _means you're thinking about having sex with one of us. Right now."

I took a deep breath, and started counting to ten, then forced my fists to unclench so I could reach for my water bottle - my mouth was very dry; probably the effects of the alcohol, combined with the fact that it seemed to have gotten uncomfortably hot in Jade's room. I took a couple of long gulps of water whilst I tried to formulate a reply that _couldn't_ be twisted around. Of course, Jade wasn't going to give me the chance.

"Or maybe you're thinking of having sex with _both_ of us. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time Cat and I have had a threesome. There was that one time with Beck…"

Water and spit sprayed out of my mouth and down the front of my designer top as I choked and sputtered on the liquid I was trying to drink. _A threesome now?! With Beck?!_ Before I could fully register what I'd just found out, I registered something else - the feeling of water (and spit - eww!) running down my stomach to pool around the waistband of my designer leggings… which I suddenly remembered were leather!

"Aww crap!" I quickly stood up and looked around for something to wipe myself down with. The only thing of possible use I saw amongst all the junk laying nearby was Jade's bedspread, and I didn't think the murderous goth girl would take too kindly to me using that. In desperation I whipped off my top and started using it to soak up the liquid that was beginning to leave an unsightly stain on the front of my (designer! leather!) leggings. The top, at least, could be washed; if the leather got soaked, it might very well end up ruined.

"My, my!" Jade's mocking voice cut through my clothing-panic. "Someone's suddenly very forward! Not to mention a little optimistic! Looks like Vega's not such a good girl after all!" I immediately remembered what topic was being discussed just before I had suddenly and impulsively disrobed, and realised what it must look like. Or at least what Jade would make it out to be.

"No!" I protested. "I'm all wet!" I pointed vaguely down at myself. Jade burst out laughing.

"I _bet_ you are, Vega!"

"No!" I shook my head furiously. "Not like that!" Well okay, maybe a little like that. But only because my head was now full of images of Beck, Jade and Cat… doing things. And also maybe because I was rubbing my crotch frantically through my (skintight!) leggings, trying to get them dry. "Ohh! I need to get these pants off and get cleaned up!" I headed towards the bathroom.

"Do you need some help?" Cat called after me. Did her voice just sound… hopeful? Naah, probably just my overworked imagination.

"I'm fine!"

"Sex toys are in the bottom drawer!" was Jade's contribution. "Just wash them after you're done."

"That's not why I'm… Aargh! Never mind!" I gave up in exasperation and slammed the bathroom door behind me. Looks like this round went to Jade.

And the sex toys were _not_ in the bottom drawer.


	5. Cat Wants Jade and Tori

"Is it bad when someone does a spit-take when you suggest a threesome with them?" I knew my brother sometimes drooled when he got excited - or sometimes for no reason at all - but I also knew that my brother wasn't like most people. So I thought I better ask to be sure. I sat up and looked at Jade, who was looking towards the bathroom door that Tori had just disappeared through. She turned to me with the expression she usually gives when I ask something really silly.

"Bad, huh?" I answered my own question, and sighed. "You know, for a while there I thought…"

"I told you. It's _Vega_." Jade sounded a little angry. All the playfulness of her earlier teasing was gone. "What'd you expect?"

I sighed again. "Maybe to be happily surprised." I must have looked sad, because Jade suddenly smiled at me, and said:

"Don't worry Baby Girl! You still got me. And once Vega's packed her shit up and gone crying back home to her boring parents and her boring life, I am going to rock your world!"

I giggled and climbed onto her lap, putting us at eye level. I loosely wrapped my arms around her neck, and leaned in to kiss her. Her mouth tasted sweet, sweeter than usual - Jade mostly tasted of coffee and darkness, but tonight she tasted of midori and tropical sunshine. But I knew it was an illusion that couldn't last. Underneath it all was the usual anger, anger that had always been there in one form or another, ever since I had known her. Anger that manifested itself in the bitchiness and the snarky comments; and in the bites and scratches she would sometimes leave on my skin when the sex got particularly rough or urgent or heated between us. It wasn't always like that, mind you, and even when it was I usually didn't mind - Jade still made me feel better than anyone else I'd been with. But she always kept at least some of her walls up, even with me. I just never knew the right things to say or do. Or if I did, I'd forget about them before saying or doing them. Beck had been able to get through. He'd figured out the right things to say and do. I thought Tori might be able to, as well, 'cos she was pretty patient that way.

But tonight, it looked like Jade's anger was just for Tori, because she was in one of her gentler moods towards me - well, gentle for her. When I asked if the sequins on my shorts were digging into her legs, she said, 'Yeah, but in a good way.' I laughed and went back to kissing her. We took it slow, our tongues playfully dancing, mirroring the way our bodies had danced together earlier in the night - though there hadn't been as much contact then. One of her hands caressed up and down my leg, and she began nipping and raking her teeth over the skin of my neck and collar-bone, where she knew I was ticklish, making me giggle again. I ran my fingers through her thick dark hair, playing with the white streaks, wrapping the strands around my fingers and using them to tug her face up every time I wanted to taste her lips again (which was a lot - I wanted to get as much of sweet-tasting Jade as I could before she went back to being bitter-tasting Jade). I could feel the excitement building inside me, both from Jade's talented kissing, and the thought of what we were leading up to - Jade _had_ made a certain promise to me, after all…

Jade's hand disappeared under my top, and began sliding up my side. I closed my eyes and gasped when she cupped one of my boobs, massaging it through my bra. I was just about to slide my top off to give her better access when her hand stilled.

"So Vega, you just gonna stand there all night perving on us like some skeevy peeping-Tom?" Jade said loudly.

My eyes snapped open and I craned my neck around to where Jade was looking. I saw Tori standing in the bathroom door, dressed in Jade's short black bathrobe, looking at us with a wide-eyed 'I'm so busted' expression on her face. Oh yeah, Tori was still here. I'd forgotten. See what I mean about short attention span?

"Umm… I…" Tori seemed to be having trouble talking. Jade had that effect on her sometimes.

"You know, I'm sure you could get a better view if you came over here and sat on the bed next to us." Tori blushed when Jade said that. The blushing was a new effect that Jade seemed to be having on her tonight.

I figured that Jade was trying to get Tori to leave so we could… get busy. A part of me did want to hurry up and get busy, but another part of me still really wanted - and hoped for - Tori to stay. After all, having a threesome with her had been my idea, and I'd pushed Jade pretty hard despite her reservations; I honestly thought there was something between them - that somehow Tori might help fill the void left by Beck. Or at the very least help relieve some sexual tension. And if along the way I just happened to fulfil a fantasy of mine and have sex with a girl I was really, really attracted to, then all the better! But I guess Jade had been right, and I should have known better - Tori would never go for something so wild.

Which was why I was taken completely by surprise when, with a muttered 'Fine' and a determined expression plastered on her face, Tori Vega walked calmly across the room and joined me and Jade on the bed.


	6. Tori Towels Off

I found the light switch and flicked it on, then threw my wet top into the sink and wriggled out of my leggings, trying not to stretch them too much. Locating a towel, I dried the leather as much as I could, then rinsed my top in the sink, before hanging both of them up on towel-racks. Finally taking a second to look around the nice, spacious bathroom, I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My face was still flushed, and I felt hot, despite now only being clad in my purple bra and matching thong panties; but I wasn't convinced anymore that the heat was entirely because of the alcohol.

"Aww great!" I groaned as I realised I'd left my toiletry bag and change of clothes in the other room - if I wanted them I would have to walk back out there in my underwear and endure more of Jade's teasing. I breathed a sigh of relief when I spied a black satin bathrobe hanging on a hook. I slipped it on and belted it up, only then making the connection that it would most likely belong to Jade. Well, if Jade was pissed at me for wearing her robe, screw her! It was her fault I was in here anyway! _Stupid Jade West!_ I'd had just about enough of her! I felt myself getting flushed again. Now I had all these images of her and Cat and Beck going through my head! I didn't know if I could look at any of them ever again without blushing! _Stupid Jade West!_

I turned on the tap and splashed some water on my face in an effort to cool down, but all I succeeded in doing was causing my make-up to run. Sighing, I grabbed some tissues, and rummaged through the drawers beneath the sink until I found make-up remover. After I'd cleaned my face and checked my clothes again (_still not dry, big surprise…_) there wasn't much left to do except go back out there. I had delayed as long as I could. And despite what Jade had suggested, there was no way I was going to do _that_ in Jade West's bathroom! Even if it might help relieve some of the… tension I was feeling.

I quietly opened the door and looked out, not sure what I was going to see. It was Jade and Cat making out again. Of course_._ Cat was sitting on Jade's lap, and they were doing some more of that slow kissing that they seemed fond of. Cat had her hands entwined in Jade's thick hair, playing with the soft silky strands, and although I couldn't see very clearly, it looked like Jade's hands might be wandering. Cat seemed to like whatever Jade was doing, because every now and then the redhead would let out a soft gasp or a cute little giggle. Neither of them seemed to be aware of me.

I stood there silent and motionless as I tried to figure out what to do. Should I cough, or make some smart-ass comment to get their attention? Did I really _want_ Jade's attention on me now that she was thoroughly distracted by Cat? Would she be even more pissed at me for interrupting her fun? Should I just try and sneak past them, grab my stuff and make a hasty exit downstairs? Or would that just make things more awkward, and give Jade more ammunition for her snide comments?

_Stupid Jade West!_ Who could have known one person would make my life so complicated! But I was drawn to her like the proverbial moth to the flame. I just _knew_ there was more to her than the angry and cynical outward appearance she showed everybody. That there was depth and light and colour in there somewhere, beneath the near-impenetrable matte-black exterior. Beck had been privy to it. Cat could breach her walls and see it, even if only briefly when they were beneath the sheets together. I had always hoped that I would see it one day too.

"So Vega, you just gonna stand there all night perving on us like some skeevy peeping-Tom?" Jade's sharp voice cut through my musings.

"Umm… I…" _Crap! How long did I spend watching them?!_ I'd zoned out as I'd been staring at them and thinking, and now Jade had finally noticed me, much to my embarrassment.

"You know, I'm sure you could get a better view if you came over here and sat on the bed next to us."

Was this meant to be a taunt or an invitation? Was there even a difference as far as Jade was concerned? She'd certainly dropped enough hints earlier that I could be justified in thinking she was honestly asking me to join them for a threesome! Or was she just trying to get me to leave so she could get back to Cat? Why could I never figure her out?! I just wanted to leave and get myself out of this awkward situation.

And then it hit me. The reason why Jade was always able to toy with me and push my buttons. Why she always seemed to come out on top, and why I could never get the better of her.

I, Tori Vega, was predictable.

And Jade wasn't. (She'd certainly surprised _me_ enough times!)

With that realisation came the answer to my other question: Jade _was_ trying to get me to leave. She fully expected me to run away, like the prissy little prude that she clearly thought I was.

I felt my earlier embarrassment slowly change to anger, then to a steely resolve. I was sick of it. Sick of Jade being able to predict me. Sick of Jade being able to manipulate me. Sick of her always getting the better of me. _I_ wanted to be the one to surprise her, even if it was just once.

Maybe I'd had too much alcohol. Maybe I'd taken Kesha too much to heart, and I was just 'looking for some trouble tonight' ('trouble' meaning a way to one-up Jade West). Or maybe I hoped there might actually be another way to get closer to Jade that I hadn't even considered before. Oh, and the fact that Cat looked really hot in her little sequin shorts may have had something to do with it as well. Whatever the reason, and despite the fact that I wasn't even really sure what I wanted to happen next, I knew that if I backed down now and left, like Jade expected, this moment would be lost forever, and I would end up regretting it.

_'…Make the most of the night…'_

Screwing up my courage, and uncorking the arousal that had been simmering within me, I simply said "Fine," and walked, more calmly than I felt, across the room to join Jade and Cat on the bed.


	7. Tori Gets Seduced

My burst of alcohol-induced (or was that lust-induced?) courage began to dissipate almost as soon as I sat down on the bed next to Jade and Cat, as I became painfully aware that I had absolutely no freakin' idea what to do next. But then I saw the look of surprise on Jade's face, and it all became worth it. I'd gotten the drop on her, so to speak, and now it was her turn to react to me for once. After all, _she_ had invited _me_ to come over to the bed. Mirroring her posture from earlier in the night when she had watched me and Cat dance, I leaned back on my elbows, crossed one leg over the other, and looked at the two of them expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

Ever the consummate actress, her surprised expression was quickly masked by the usual one of slightly-amused indifference. Cat's initially-surprised look had been replaced by a hopeful, but still slightly-uncertain smile.

"Looks like Vega's in a voyeuristic mood," commented Jade.

"You did call me a peeping-Tom earlier," I shot back. "So give me something to peep at, West." I wasn't sure where this courage was coming from, but I liked it! For the first time all night, I felt like I was sparring with Jade as an equal.

Placing two fingers on Cat's chin, Jade turned her face back towards her, and kissed her hard. Cat responded immediately, letting out a tiny moan as she wrapped her arms around Jade's shoulders and pulled herself in closer to the taller girl. Jade's hands slid under the redhead's top, and began lifting it up, exposing tanned skin. They broke off their kiss briefly as Jade pulled Cat's top over her head and off.

Cat didn't seem the least bit inhibited by having an audience (she _had_ done this before with Beck - is this how it had started that time, with them putting on a show for him as well?) The petite redhead shifted around until she was straddling Jade, their kisses steadily becoming hungrier and more frantic. Jade's hands were running up and down Cat's body, palms trailing along her flawless back, hands cupping her firm ass through her shorts, fingertips caressing toned thighs. On their next upward journey, Jade's fingers snapped open the clasp to Cat's bra, and Cat quickly shrugged out of it, dropping it on the floor.

Jade stood up, briefly supporting the other girl's weight in her arms as she turned them both around, and all-but-dumped Cat down on the bed right next to me, a wild tangle of flying red hair, glittery shorts and bare breasts. If she was expecting me to flinch back out of the way, I was determined to disappoint her. I stayed right where I was, finding myself quite unconcerned by having a half-naked and obviously-aroused Cat invading my personal space. In fact, now that I'd gotten over the initial surprise and apprehension, I found that, contrary to what I might have expected, I wasn't feeling weird or uncomfortable at all with what was going on. Seeing Cat and Jade… do what they were doing - while I was watching, no less - didn't feel gross or freaky at all. It was actually quite… beautiful. And hot. Beautiful, and more than a little hot. These two were obviously very into each other, and knew each other well (in the biblical sense, too), and they were apparently enjoying themselves. Despite both of them claiming they were just doing it for fun, I did see an emotional connection there, even if it was just a special type of friendship. It actually made sense, in a way, and explained a lot about the way they interacted. With Cat's racing thoughts, and Jade's emotional distance, both of them found it hard to communicate feelings sometimes. So maybe sex was a type of communication between them, a way to relate to each other when words failed.

Jade was lying beside Cat, on the other side of her from me. I had a perfect view as, still kissing her, Jade began to run one hand up her stomach, then cupped a perfectly-shaped breast, massaging it and rubbing her palm over the puffy pink nipple. Cat closed her eyes and threw her head back, letting out a whimper as their mouths broke apart. Jade nibbled and sucked on the skin of her neck, before looking up and meeting my eyes.

"You know Vega, Cat's had a crush on you ever since she met you," Jade said conversationally, like she was discussing the weather.

Cat's eyes snapped open. "Jade! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Jade went on, unperturbed. "She wants you pretty bad. I bet she wishes it was you touching her right now."

"Jaaade," Cat softly whined. "You're embarrassing me!" Cat turned her face away from me.

I reached down and cupped her chin, turning her face back towards me. "Cat, don't be embarrassed. Is this true?" I spoke the last part softly but sternly - I somehow felt like it was important that she say it herself, and I didn't want her to lie. I'd meant it earlier when I'd said she was one of my best friends, and I didn't want any lies between us. Lies could end friendships, and facing that possibility right then forced me to realise just how important it was to me to have Cat in my life. Cat hesitated for a second, chewing on her bottom lip, before giving a little nod. I gave her my best smile. "Thank you for telling me. I'm really flattered. I…" I took a deep breath and finally gave voice to something I'd been aware of for a while now. "I find you really attractive, too, Cat." She returned my smile.

"Don't you want her, Vega?" asked Jade. I wasn't sure whether she was trying to help, or just cause me more discomfort. "Don't you want to feel how soft her skin is?" She traced random patterns over the skin of Cat's tummy, making the girl twitch whenever she hit a particularly ticklish spot. "Or find out what it's like to kiss her… She tastes like strawberries, you know. And she makes the most delightful noises when she comes…"

As I looked down at Cat laying there, her lips slightly parted, and her beautiful brown eyes wide and dark with lust, I realised that yes I _did_, I _did_ want her. I wanted to see if her skin was as soft as Jade said, and taste those lips that Jade had already tasted (and which she had come back for more of time and time again). And… yes, despite Jade's overly-frank way of putting it, I did want to hear what noises she'd make when… that happened. Before I even fully realised what I was doing, I leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss. Cat responded instantly, pressing her mouth more firmly against mine, and darting her tongue out against my lips, requesting entry, which I happily granted. Her lips were softer than any I'd ever kissed before... and she really did taste like strawberries. Strawberries and melon liqueur. As our tongues played, she reached out and cupped the back of my head, urging me to come closer and lay down more fully beside her. As I settled myself on my side facing her, we broke apart for air, and she let out a soft 'Oh, Tori,' a sound full of longing - both fulfilled and unfulfilled. I thought it was one of the sweetest sounds I'd ever heard, and a nice prelude to other sounds I was now hoping to hear later.

Not to be forgotten, Jade swooped in and captured Cat's lips right out from under me, kissing her harder and more demandingly than I had, and leaving her breathless.

"Tell Tori what you want her to do," Jade demanded.

Cat looked at me shyly, and said, "Kiss me?"

I was only too happy to comply. 'Cos I'll be honest - Cat was a pretty good kisser. Lots of practice with Jade, I guess.

After another long kiss, we separated again, and again Jade moved in and kissed Cat straight afterwards, getting a bit rougher. Maybe some of Jade's possessiveness was rubbing off on me, because when they stopped this time, I started kissing Cat again straight away, making sure to be more gentle. I think the poor girl was about to swoon from lack of oxygen.

"Tell her what else you want her to do," Jade demanded once again.

"T-touch me…" Cat said breathlessly, voice full of need.

Again I wasn't sure if Jade was just trying to be an alpha bitch by dictating the action and making Cat beg, or whether she had picked up on my uncertainty and was trying to help move things along. Of course, this was Jade, so it could be both.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked Cat.

She nodded her head without hesitation.

"My, what an eager little Kitten," taunted Jade, pinching one of Cat's nipples roughly to punctuate her point. Cat let out a little cry and arched her back.

"Do you have to be so rough with her?" I protested.

"It's okay. She doesn't mind," answered Jade. "Do you Cat?" she asked in a fake-sweet voice.

Cat shook her head. "It's okay."

I still wasn't convinced. I decided then and there that, despite whatever dynamic she had with Jade, I was going to be as gentle as I could with Cat.

I started out safe, mirroring Jade's actions from earlier, placing my hand on Cat's stomach and slowly sliding it upwards until I cupped her breast. I massaged the pliant flesh, rubbing my flat palm across the erect nipple, like I'd seen Jade do.

Jade and I each had a hand on one breast, and we took it in turns to kiss her as we teased and tweaked the peaked nipples. Soon Cat was a breathless, squirming mess, hands fisting the coverlet as she slowly rubbed her thighs together.

"Let's not keep her waiting any longer, Vega." Jade put her hand on top of mine, and slowly guided it down towards the waistband of Cat's shorts. Cat's breathing hitched as Jade deftly undid the fastener and pulled down the zipper, then pulled the shorts down her legs just far enough to expose the front of her rainbow-striped boyshort panties. Taking the hint, I slipped my hand inside the front of her underwear, marvelling at the heat and wetness I found there. She moaned softly as my fingers slowly slid through the moist folds of her womanhood, and I hesitated, not sure where to go from here.

"Just keep up a steady rhythm," Jade murmured. She cupped my hand through the front of Cat's panties, and guided my movements for a moment to show me what she meant. My mouth dropped open in surprise. Was this Jade West actually helping me? Or just her mocking my inexperience? I tried to catch her eye to read her expression, but she had already lain back down beside Cat, kissing her again briefly, before fastening her lips around one taut nipple and sucking, whilst tweaking and rolling the other one between her fingers.

"Oh, Jade…" Cat moaned. Wanting to remind her just whose hand was down her pants (my, I really was getting possessive), I used Jade's trick and stole her mouth back for my own kiss, keeping up my steady hand movements the whole time.

Soon, Cat began panting and bucking her hips up in time to meet my thrusts, and even with my inexperience, I could tell she was close.

"Oh Tori…" she moaned, voice husky. "Tori!Tori!Aaahh!" She came against my hand with a soft, crooning cry, shuddering in release, while Jade watched us with an intent - and aroused? - look on her face. Glancing down at Cat - beautiful, sexy, flushed and panting Cat, who really did make the most delightful noises when she came - I could understand the fascination and attraction. And I also felt a sudden rush of power - I'd just reduced Cat Valentine, my much-loved friend ('special' friend now?) to a hot, sweaty, trembling, orgasmic mess, using nothing more than my hand and mouth. Well, and maybe a bit of assistance from Jade… Was this sexual power part of what Jade felt every time she made love to Cat? Now their relationship made even more sense, given how much I knew Jade liked power.

My eyes met Jade's across Cat's still-reclined form. The brunette smirked at me, and then, without breaking eye contact, reached down and slowly withdrew my hand from Cat's panties, bringing it up to her mouth. She sucked on each of my fingers in turn, swirling her tongue around them and licking them thoroughly clean of Cat's juices. My breathing sped up a bit and butterflies began fluttering in my stomach. No one had ever sucked on my fingers before, and it was a strange new sensation. My gaze flickered from Jade's pale blue-green eyes to her full, sensual red lips. I was struck once again by how incredibly beautiful she was. Then again, I was struck by that every time I looked at her, so I really should be used to it by now. But I wasn't. Maybe I was just discovering a new-found appreciation for feminine beauty in light of my current… activities.

Almost like I was being hypnotised - like Jade was a swaying cobra charming her hapless cute furry prey - I had begun to lean in closer to the brunette without even realising it… Were me and Jade West about to have a 'moment?'

My view of Jade was suddenly blocked by a flash of bright red, as Cat quickly sat up and turned towards me, cupping my face in one hand and pressing her lips to mine in a passionate, exuberant kiss.

Resting her forehead against mine so we were staring into each other's eyes, she grinned and said in a soft voice, "Thank you Tori. That was wonderful."

I broke out into a silly grin that mirrored hers. I was relieved that she'd enjoyed it - a small part of me had been worried that I hadn't been any good, despite obvious evidence to the contrary.

Next thing I knew, Cat had her hands on my shoulders and was pushing me backwards down onto the mattress. She climbed on top of me, holding herself above me on her hands and knees, and leaned down to kiss me desperately and frantically, peppering kisses all over my mouth to my jaw to my neck. Her long hair tickled my throat and collarbone, and I couldn't help but gasp and squirm a little. Behind Cat, I could just see Jade tugging at the redhead's shorts and underwear, pulling them partway down her legs. Cat sat back on her haunches, straddling my thighs, and began fumbling with the tie to the robe I wore. Suddenly there was a resounding 'slap' and Cat jerked and let out a little shriek. She turned to look over her shoulder.

"Jaaade!"

"Slow down, Cat! You better not ruin my robe!" admonished Jade.

Wow… Had Jade just spanked Cat?! I frowned, not sure if I was comfortable with this, but when Cat turned back around to face me, she was smiling again. So either the smack hadn't been that hard, or Cat didn't mind. And it had _sounded_ pretty hard, so I was gonna have to go with Cat not minding too much. Was this something else they were into? Okay, Jade I had always figured had a kinky side, but who would've known sweet little Cat Valentine was into so much… unusual stuff.

Cat made another attempt at getting the robe undone, but was forced to break off when she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Now one of my buttcheeks is getting really hot!"

No sooner had she said that, than there was another smacking noise, louder than the first, and Cat let out another shriek, followed up by loud, husky laughter.

"There!" taunted Jade, "Now the other one's hot too!"

Cat rolled off me and to one side, onto her back, I guess to protect her hot (in more ways than one) butt from further spanking. This may have been what Jade was aiming for, as she was now able to tug Cat's shorts and underwear the rest of the way down her legs and off, leaving the giggling little redhead completely naked.

Dropping the unwanted items of clothing carelessly on the floor, Jade turned her harsh gaze upon me, and I think I may have audibly gulped.

"And as for you, Vega…" She reached down and grabbed one of my arms, hauling me roughly to my feet. _Ohmigod!_ Was this it? Was this when Jade finally threw me out? Had watching me with Cat been too much for the possessive goth girl to take after all, and she'd decided that she didn't want me here any more?

We stood toe-to-toe, right in each other's personal space, staring each other down. She smirked and very pointedly looked down, raking her gaze across the front of my body. Cat had been partially successful in loosening the front of the bath robe, and it gaped open, giving Jade a nice look at my cleavage. I resisted the urge to pull the robe more tightly closed. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she got to me.

Jade slipped around behind me so I couldn't see her anymore, and my heart started pounding. Was she going to push me out the door? Or perhaps out the door and down the stairs? Jade didn't say anything, and I still refused to react. But then I remembered my earlier fears about the possibility of murder. Before I could turn around to confront her, I felt Jade move behind me. But it wasn't the cold steel blade of the scissors sliding into my back that I felt - it was Jade's warm breath on my ear, as she whispered: "I want my robe back." As soon as she said it, she slipped the satin robe off my shoulders and snatched it away from me. She walked past me and headed into the bathroom, I guess to hang it back up in its rightful place, leaving me standing in the middle of the room in my underwear, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

I turned around to find Cat watching me curiously. She smiled, and I noticed her eyes traveling up and down my body admiringly. It somehow felt less threatening when Cat did it.

"You're so beautiful Tori. I'm glad I don't have to hide that I'm checking you out anymore."

I blushed a little when she said it, but also felt a sense of relief. I've always had a deep-rooted fear of disappointing people. I guess that's why Jade is so much like kryptonite to me - she knows about my insecurities, my weaknesses, and she exploits them and adds to them.

Cat hopped up, grabbed hold of my arm, and pulled me back down onto the bed with her. Honestly, what is it with people dragging me around by the arm tonight?!

A moment later, when Cat's lips found mine, and her hands found some of the more sensitive areas on my body, I didn't care so much any more.


	8. Jade Takes Back What's Hers

I hung my bath robe back on its hook, none the worse for wear. It was satin, and it was black, and I liked it. I had some good memories of getting fucked in it by both Beck and Cat, and if Vega got fucked in it tonight, those memories would be forever cheapened.

Trust Cat to get all hasty and grabby and overeager, like some desperate pimply-faced teenage boy who's only ever jerked off to lingerie catalogs and bad internet porn, and never actually touched a real woman before. Someone like Robbie. But seriously, Cat's waited two years to get in Vega's pants - she can't wait a couple minutes more and do it properly? Cat deserved a spanking. Mind you, it's not that I care about Vega having a good experience or anything; I just didn't want to see my robe get ripped. And the look of fear on Vega's face before I took it away from her - priceless. She thought I was going to stab her or something. As if I would ever do that in front of Cat. The poor girl would be traumatised for life. Well, more than she already is from living with her insane brother. No, when I get rid of Vega it'll be when there're no witnesses around to interfere. And why did Vega even need to be wearing a robe anyway? She has nothing to be ashamed of - she has one of the most beautiful figures I've ever seen on a woman. Trust Vega to be so genetically gifted and either not realise or not care. _Stupid Vega._ I was gonna make sure I stripped away all of her inhibitions by the end of the night.

I headed back out to the bedroom. Both of them were on the bed again, Cat laying on top of Tori. Taking her time now, Cat kissed her way along the top of Tori's chest, above the line of her bra. Capturing Tori's lips in a long, deep kiss, she urged her to sit up a little so she could unfasten her bra, which was promptly dropped off the edge of the bed onto the floor. Cat slid her small hands between their bodies, covering Tori's breasts, gently massaging them, rubbing her palms over the dark nipples. Tori was running her hands along Cat's back, but as I watched she got a bit more adventurous and ran them lightly down over her butt. _That's the way, Vega. Don't be shy. You had your hand down her pants a minute ago._

Cat's hands glided lower, fingertips ghosting down across the half-latina's toned stomach, to play lightly with the waistband of her panties. Cat shifted to one side, inadvertently giving me a better view of Vega's reclined form. They continued kissing, Cat's hand trailing down to cup Tori's sex through the front of her underwear, gently rubbing. Vega broke the kiss to let out a little gasp, and Cat hesitated.

"Is this okay, Tor?" she asked softly.

Vega just nodded wordlessly. Cat continued her motions, gradually increasing the pressure and speed of her caresses, and rested her forehead against Tori's, locking gazes with her, one hand cupping the side of her face and not letting her look away. God, it was always freakin' intense when she did that…

I walked leisurely over to the bed, and sat down on the other side of, and just slightly behind, Vega. When the mattress shifted, they both looked at me, though Cat didn't stop her movements.

"Nice of you to decide to join us, Jadey," Cat smiled at me.

"I was enjoying watching," I replied simply.

"Now who's being the voyeur?" Vega sassed me. I stared at her until she started to look scared again. But I was actually beginning to admire her sassiness. Just a little.

Cat took advantage of her distraction to divest her of her final piece of clothing, leaving Vega completely nude on my bed. Can't say I ever expected this situation to eventuate, but now that it had, I was going to fully exploit it.

Cat's fingers went back to work on Vega, while she alternated between gazing in adoration at the beautiful bronze-skinned figure laying before her, or kissing and sucking on the soft skin of her neck.

I decided I'd give Vega a show, and prove that I wasn't the only voyeur here. I stood up, the movement catching Tori's eye. Never taking my gaze off her, I gave her my best seductive smile and slowly undid the zipper to my bustier, then shrugged out of it. Next, it was the skirt that went, then the fishnets, leaving me standing in front of her in my lacy black bra and matching thong. With a quick reach-behind-and-'snap,' I had the bra off as well, and then I concluded by languidly sliding the panties down my legs and stepping out of them. I was glad to note that my little striptease held Vega's attention throughout. And this despite the fact that Cat's talented fingers were steadily working her towards the inevitable explosion, eliciting small moans and gasps from the aroused brunette.

I strolled back over to the bed, Vega's eyes following me the whole way. I sat where I had before, off to one side and a little behind Tori. I could tell she was close to her climax. I reached out one hand and placed it flat on her toned stomach, feeling the heat that suffused her tanned skin. Her muscles twitched a little at the contact. Cat was sliding a finger in and out of her, thumb rubbing quickly over her swollen clit. I slid my hand up to cup one of Tori's breasts, rubbing my palm over the taut nipple. Her moans became louder, and then she was coming, limbs twitching and jerking. Cat rode it out with her, not stopping her motions until Vega reached down and forcibly stilled her hand.

As Tori lay there trying to get her breath back, I reached out and took Cat's hand, guiding it up to my mouth and licking her fingers clean, like I had done earlier with Tori. I made sure Tori had a good view, and was rewarded with a little moan of renewed arousal from her. _Now who's eager?_

Cat reached down and took both of Tori's hands in her own, pulling the half-latina into a sitting position. The two of them kissed long and slow, then both turned to face me at the same time. Vega had a nervous look on her face, whilst Cat's expression was one of expectation - we all seemed to know what was due to come next.

I made a small move towards Tori, and then she closed the final distance between us. Our lips met, and we kissed for the first time. I took pity on her, and didn't make the kiss too demanding - wouldn't want the poor girl to blow a fuse in that narrow little mind of hers. She was much more tentative than Cat; less demanding; less confident - more like how Cat used to be when she and I first started 'experimenting' together. Of course, I'd been unsure back then as well, and if you'd asked me a couple of hours ago, I would have said that encountering such hesitancy again would have been a turn-off. One of the reasons Cat and I worked so well together in the bedroom was because we knew what each other liked. I thought it'd be a pain-in-the-ass to be with someone who didn't know what they were doing, to have to train a new lover all over again. But at this particular moment, for whatever reason, I found Vega's submissiveness and uncertainty arousing.

My attention was drawn away from Vega's inviting mouth when I heard Cat giving a little clap.

"Yaayy! Jade and Tori finally kissed!" It sounded like she was cheering at a wedding or something. _Don't even go there, Valentine. This is just sex._ This was me, fucking Vega just to prove I could, and giving Cat a fun experience into the deal. Someone would be in for another spanking if they implied otherwise. I glared at Cat until she got the message and dropped her hands into her lap, then I went back to kissing Vega, much harder this time, determined to show her who was boss.

I pulled her up onto her knees, then kneeled in behind her, reaching one hand around her body to play with her breasts, whilst my other hand dipped between her legs, fingers sliding through her slick folds. She threw her head back and gasped, and I moved her hair to one side so I could kiss and suck on her neck, adding in the occasional none-too-gentle bite for good measure. Her whimpers, somewhere in that middle ground between pain and pleasure, were music to my ears, more fun to listen to than all the pop music in the world.

Not to be left out of the dance, Cat also kneeled in front of her, and started kissing her as well, fingertips lightly tracing up and down her tummy and sides and thighs.

I knew I could have Vega coming in no time at all, but I wanted to tease her first; make her work for it. I leaned in close to her ear. "Touch her," I commanded in a husky whisper. "Touch Cat while I'm touching you." Vega reached out without hesitation, her hand slipping between Cat's thighs, rubbing over heated flesh. I listened to a hot little duet for the next couple minutes, both of them making the most delightful noises as they climbed towards the crescendo. Vega started trying to thrust against my hand, but I held her more tightly, pinning her against my body with one arm so she couldn't move. I could feel the tension in her muscles, a spring coiled so tight she was quivering.

"Uh-uh," I admonished. "You don't get to come until Cat does." I changed my firm steady strokes against her to the gentlest of tiny little flicks against her clit. She let out a frustrated little whimper of disappointment, then, nice and obediently, began rubbing Cat much faster than she had been. Cat's cries suddenly became louder, telling me that she appreciated Tori's increased efforts. Amazing what the right motivation will do.

Moments later, Cat panted and moaned her way through her orgasm. Speeding up my ministrations, I sent Tori over the edge shortly after, feeling her slight frame tremble and spasm against me.

When I let her go, she collapsed bonelessly to one side. Cat giggled at the sight, then lay down beside her, reaching out an arm to draw her in close and hold her.

"You can't be tired yet, Tori! We're not finished."

"You're like the Energizer Bunny!" Tori responded with a laugh.

"That's right!" Cat giggled again. "I love bunnies! I'll have to show you my Jack Rabbit some time."

"I didn't know you had a rabbit…" Tori started, clueless as ever. Cat didn't give her time to finish. She pushed Vega onto her back and rolled on top of her, then the two of them started making out again. Cat kissed a trail down Vega's chest, stopping briefly to suck on each of her nipples, then continued lower, kissing and sucking on the skin of her tummy, then lower still.

"Oh…" was all Vega could say when she realised where Cat was headed, then "OH!" a second later when Cat got there, and set to work with her talented tongue, lapping away like her animal namesake. I briefly wondered if any of Vega's past boyfriends had ever gone down on her, but I knew for sure there was no way they would have been as good at it as Cat was. After all, we'd had lots of time to practice our technique on each other over the years.

Vega was laying on her back, and Cat was on her elbows and knees, butt in the air, as she worked away between Tori's thighs. It was too tempting. I moved behind Cat, and began running my fingers along her dripping sex, eliciting a little gasp from her every time I brushed over her clit. I gave her a few light swats on the backside, causing her to squeal a little and wiggle her butt around cutely. Now, I always enjoy making Cat gasp and moan and squeal, but in this particular instance, it also meant that her mouth kept stopping what it was doing to Tori. I leaned forward over her, placing a few kisses on her back and shoulders, then whispered in her ear: "Same rules as before - you don't get to come until she does." After that, no matter what I did, Cat didn't stop licking Vega, and any noises she made were considerably muffled. Like I said - it's all about the right motivation.

From where I was kneeling behind Cat, I had a good view of Vega - I could see the tension building again within her, the coiled spring winding tighter and tighter; could watch the expression on her face as Cat took her closer and closer to that precipice; could tell the exact moment when the spring snapped and she toppled over the edge. I had two fingers inside Cat, thumb rubbing over her clit, hastening her along with the occasional little smack on the butt or thighs, and I knew her responses well enough to time it just right so that I was treated to another lovely duet as they both came together.

As Vega lay there trying to catch her breath, Cat turned around to face me, and pulled me into a kiss. I could taste Vega on her lips. Suddenly wanting to taste Cat as well, I pushed her back onto the mattress, then settled in between her legs, taking hold of her hips to keep her in place. I licked along the length of her womanhood, until her familiar taste had replaced Vega's in my mouth. Then I began concentrating on the swollen bundle of nerves, delivering little licks and flicks of my tongue. She tried to tangle her fingers in my hair, but I grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands against her stomach. I hated when people did that, like it was them and not me in control. Beck had always known better. And even if I had occasionally let Cat get away with it in the past when I was in a forgiving mood, I sure as hell wasn't going to let her do it with Vega watching.

Cat was getting close, making the husky, breathy noises somewhere between a gasp and a moan that usually announced her impending climax. I held her down tightly as she tried to buck against me.

"Oh… Oh! Jade! Jade! Aaahh…"

I maintained my hold on her and kept licking as she shuddered through her climax. I didn't stop, and soon the tension was building in her body again, her moans getting steadily louder. I fastened my lips around her clit and sucked hard. She came a second time, but I still didn't let up. My lips had a death grip on the overwrought bundle of nerves, and I wanted one more little death from her. Her body arched off the mattress, her thighs squeezing my head, and with a final convulsion and a loud cry, she fell back and lay panting on the bed, motionless except for the occasional aftershock spasming through her body. Cat Valentine's world suitably rocked, as promised.

I turned to Vega. She was watching with a mixed expression of awe and arousal. I crawled over to her and leaned in for a kiss, wanting her to taste Cat on my lips. Soon after our lips touched, she tried to pull away in surprise, but I was expecting it and took hold of the back of her head, keeping her in place. After some initial hesitation, she came to terms with the newness and just went with it, sucking gently on my tongue and lower lip. I resisted the temptation to bite _her_ lower lip and make her bleed. Cat must be making me soft.

But Cat was down for the count at the moment. Which meant I was about to get some unsupervised play time with Vega.

I wondered how mad Cat would be if I broke her new toy while she was taking a nap...


	9. Cat Starts Something That Tori Finishes

After the stars behind my eyes had begun to fade, and the pounding of the blood in my ears quietened down a bit, I pushed the bright red strands of hair off my sweaty forehead, and tried to catch my breath. I was still twitching a bit with delicious little aftershocks from the orgasms Jade had given me. I think I may have Cat-napped, because I had a dream that Jade was a white lioness, stalking across the bed on her hands and knees to corner Tori against the pillows. But that actually might have really happened. Minus the lioness part. Because when I turned to look, Jade was lying on her side, half on top of Tori, with one leg thrown over both Tori's thighs to keep her from moving too much. My beautiful fierce lioness was cupping Tori's face firmly with one hand, kissing her and nibbling on her lower lip and neck. Lionesses bite their prey on the neck all the time. That's also how they move their kittens around, since they don't have hands. I think hands could be useful for a lion. For, you know, picking up stuff and keeping their manes clean. Although, maybe they don't really need them, since they make such good use of their teeth. Jade always makes good use of _her_ teeth.

Jade's hand traveled downwards from Tori's face, to trace little patterns across her chest and stomach. Jade must have been in a mood to tease, because she waited a while before she started touching Tori's boobs. She gently caressed and massaged Tori's sensitive skin, taking it slow. When Tori naughtily tried to sneak a hand between her legs to rub herself, Jade roughly slapped it away.

"Oww! Jaade!" Tori whined softly, sounding frustrated. I thought about going over there and helping Tori find her release, but something told me it was important that it be Jade's doing. I could see her walls finally starting to come down a little with Tori, as she began to express the feelings I knew she had for the other girl. I didn't want to get in the way of that.

Jade fastened her lips around one of Tori's erect nipples, and Tori closed her eyes and let out a sigh. But Jade must have still been angry about Tori's earlier disobedience, because while she was doing that, she took Tori's other nipple between her fingers and began pinching hard, making Tori whimper, caught somewhere between thrusting her chest forwards towards Jade's pleasurable mouth and backwards away from her tormenting fingers.

I felt myself getting turned on again, and I slipped a hand between my own legs and started rubbing slowly. I still wanted to see Jade… finish things with Tori, but I thought there might be something I could do. If I could relieve some of Jade's… tension, she might be a little more willing to give Tori her orgasm.

My limbs were still a little shaky, so instead of crawling I sort of wriggled over to where Jade and Tori lay. I placed a few kisses on Jade's hip, and gave her a little love-bite on the butt to get her attention. I think we're all gonna have hickies and bruises tomorrow.

Jade looked at me with an arched eyebrow and a little smirk. I smiled back at her slyly. I think she knew what I was planning…

I kissed down the outside of her thigh, then urged her to lift her leg up and throw it over my shoulder. Then I started kissing back up the inside of her thigh, heading slowly but inexorably towards her centre. Meanwhile, Jade had grown tired of her nipple tease/torture of Tori, and was trailing her fingertips down across Tori's flat tummy. But she stopped before she reached Tori's womanhood, instead heading back up and out to trace more random patterns on her hipbones and the tops of her thighs. Tori let out a little groan of disappointment. I also noticed that she was squirming around a lot more now that Jade's leg wasn't pinning her down, but she didn't make any more attempts at touching herself. Instead, the poor girl had to resort to begging. Oh well, we've all been there.

"Jade… Please…" Tori said breathlessly.

"Please what, Tori?"

"Please… Touch me…"

"I am touching you, Tori. Can't you feel me touching you?" To punctuate the point, Jade raked her nails lightly down Tori's leg. "What else do you want me to do?"

"Fu-" Tori tripped over the cuss word. "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."

With a wicked little smile, Jade roughly pushed two fingers inside Tori, causing her to arch her back and cry out as Jade happily did what Tori asked.

Having enjoyed my tour along Jade's shapely leg, I reached my final destination, and lay down on my side, pillowing my head on Jade's other thigh. I began by running my tongue along the length of her, and she let out a moan of appreciation. I settled into a steady rhythm, alternating long licks with quick little flicks of my tongue against her, like a cat lapping at a saucer of milk. Sometimes I would trace the shape of letters, either working my way through the alphabet, or just spelling out C-A-T-L-O-V-E-S-J-A-D-E over and over, since this was the only way I could say it to her without her getting mad.

I was pretty focussed on what I was doing (I usually am during sex, but sometimes I zone out, and Jade pinches my nipples really hard to make me pay attention - and because I think she just enjoys pinching nipples), but I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Jade had her fingers rocking away inside Tori, and her thumb was doing a little dance on the outside. But every time that Tori came close to climaxing, Jade slowed down.

"Aargh! Jade!" Tori cried out in frustration when she realised what Jade was doing.

"Tell me what you want," Jade commanded.

I had a pretty good idea of what Tori wanted, so to try and give Jade the hint, I fastened my lips around the little pearl at the top of Jade's womanhood, and started sucking hard. Jade let out a loud moan, and started panting and breathing heavily, her hips arching a little way up off the mattress. I knew it wouldn't be long now.

"Say it!" she ordered Tori once more.

"I want you to make me come!"

As soon as the words were out, Jade sped up her movements, and Tori finally went over the edge. Judging by the noises she was making and the way the bed was bouncing about with all her thrashing, I'm guessing it was a pretty big one. It was a little hard for me to see, since Jade came a few seconds later, and judging by _her_ noises and thrashings, that was a pretty big one as well. What can I say - I take pride in my work.

I gave Jade a few more licks just for good measure, enjoying the way her body shuddered every time my tongue brushed over the swollen bundle of nerves.

I shot a quick look Tori's way to make sure she was okay, and she looked pretty worn out, but she wasn't crying or anything. A couple times, early on in my 'special relationship' with Jade, she _had_ made me cry. But I know she didn't mean it - she just didn't know where my boundaries lay. And it's hard to figure out where they lay when the wonky chemistry in my brain keeps resetting them. I can love something one day, then hate it the next. But Jade never got scared away, and she never treated me the way some others do - like I'm so fragile I'll break if they squeeze or push too hard. She just learned to read the signs. And I learned to read hers. Like now - I knew she had more she could give, more intensity that she wanted to feel.

She was laying back on the mattress, propped up on her elbows looking at me with an expression that was partly sated, partly hungry for more. I crawled towards her (oh look! My arms and legs are working again), and leaned over her, one arm either side of her waist. I moved in for a kiss, and I knew she could taste herself on my mouth, because her tongue darted all around and she spent some time sucking on my bottom lip. She put one hand behind my head, pulling me down as she lay back so that I was half-on-top of her. This is the only time she lets me get away with this, with being on top - after she's just had an orgasm.

My hand found its way between her legs, and my fingers began playing there. I rubbed her firmly, quickly picking up my pace - she didn't want slow and gentle right now. I buried my face in her neck, kissing and nipping her neck and cheek, and occasionally sucking or nibbling on her ear.

Her breathing was speeding up, and the tension building in her body, when I felt the bed shift. Tori was moving over to us - I guess she had recovered and didn't want to be left out. Good for her.

Tori tentatively reached out a hand and placed it on Jade's stomach, then slid it up to cup Jade's boob. She massaged and caressed, slowly, almost like she was in awe. Well, Jade's boobs are very nice - big and soft and perfectly-shaped. And she seemed quite happy to have Tori playing with them. I grinned mischievously as I got an idea.

I stopped what I was doing, and slid my hand up along Jade's torso. I took hold of Tori's hand, and moved it downwards, towards Jade's centre. Tori looked a little nervous, but Jade didn't protest. I'd gotten her so worked up that she probably didn't care anymore exactly who… finished the job.

Tori got the idea and started rubbing Jade just like I had. She's a quick study. Jade threw her head back and closed her eyes.

I sucked on one of Jade's nipples while my fingers roughly pinched and rolled the other one, giving her back some of her own treatment. Soon enough, she was crying out with her orgasm.

"Nnghh!" She bucked hard once, then fell back onto the mattress, breathless. I lay beside her, watching her chest (and boobs) rise and fall as she panted. Tori settled herself opposite, a small shy smile on her face. I guess she was proud of what she had just done. I didn't mind sharing the credit.

Jade opened her eyes, and it was Tori that she turned to face. I couldn't see Jade's expression, but I think something must have snapped inside her, because next thing I knew, Jade quickly rolled over, pushing Tori forcefully onto her back and pinning her to the mattress with her body. She yanked both of Tori's arms roughly above her head, holding them by the wrists so that she couldn't move. Tori was trapped and helpless.


	10. Jade Comes Out On Top

Vega let out a little squeak of surprise when I pinned her to the bed. Maybe she thought she had me all figured out now that she'd gotten me off once, so I was glad I could still surprise her. Maybe she thought that just because I sometimes got mellow around Cat after sex, the same applied to her. I was glad to prove her wrong there as well.

I stared unblinkingly into her eyes, waiting for the inevitable flash of fear that would come when she realised she was helpless and trapped. Only… it didn't come. There was a myriad of emotions swirling in those deep chocolate-coloured orbs, even darker now with lust, and need, and want, and… acceptance, and… affection? But no fear.

"Jade…" her voice was soft, breathy, and I didn't have any more luck untangling the knot of emotional content in that murmured word than I'd had with what was displayed in her beautiful brown eyes. Fuck! Why couldn't I ever understand her? Sure I could usually predict _what_ she was going to do, almost precisely. But I always struggled to understand _why?_

I kissed her swollen and bruised lips hard, to shut her up. This time I did bite, and she whimpered. I tasted blood.

Still there was no fear in her eyes. She wasn't even trying to struggle. She just lay there, letting me maintain my death-grip on her wrists. God! Was that _trust_ I saw on her face? _At least fight back!_ Was she just gonna let me do anything to her? I'd made her scream; I'd made her beg; I'd left my marks and bruises and teeth-marks on her body; I'd even made her bleed, the little droplet of blood on her lip a testament to the sharpness of my fangs. I'd fucked her, played her body like a musical instrument, making her emit whatever note I wanted her to, a composition of sex and pleasure and wild passion. I'd watched her fuck and be fucked by Cat, practically serving her up as the redhead's new sex toy, albeit a very willing one. And after all that, she _wasn't_ scared or angry? Did the depths of Vega's compassion and forgiveness know no bounds?

_That's what it means to trust someone,_ said an annoying voice in the back of my head, that sounded suspiciously like Beck's. Or maybe Vega's. _They may have power over you, but you trust that they don't abuse it._ Well, I didn't do trust too well. And abuse I was all too familiar with.

I shifted a little so that I could grind my thigh against Vega's centre. She let out a little moan and thrust her pelvis against me. _This_ I could understand. Her body, at least, was predictable in its reactions. _It_ remembered what we'd been doing all night, and knew what was expected. I could feel how wet she still was against my leg, could feel the damp sweat on her smooth flawless skin as I lay against her, and the heat radiating off her lithely-toned body. I could smell her shampoo and deodorant and perfume. I could listen to her gasps and moans. I could look at her beautiful face as she built towards her climax, my thrusts against her steadily driving her onwards and upwards; could watch as those round, perfect cheekbones became flushed, and her long lashes fluttered.

She raised one knee, bracing her foot against the mattress to try and get more leverage to thrust her hips up against me. Her thigh insinuated itself between my legs, and I instinctively started grinding my core against it, leaving a slick trail of moisture on her skin. Now we were both climbing towards ecstasy together.

"Jade…" she gasped put between moans. "Jade… I…" She trailed off.

_Don't!_ I wanted to yell at her. _Don't ruin good, fun, no-strings, meaningless sex by talking!_ I was going to tell her to just keep her mouth shut - that I didn't want to hear her annoying, whiny, velvety, sexy, perfectly-pitched voice saying stupid stuff that didn't mean anything.

But when I opened my mouth, what came out was: "Tell me that you want me." My voice sounded so strangled I didn't even recognise it as mine, at first.

She answered straight away, no hesitation, voice full of conviction. "I want you Jade! I've always wanted you. Ever since I met you."

I thrust hard against her, and suddenly I was coming, my orgasm rushing over and through me like a surging wave, lights exploding behind my tightly-shut eyes. I buried my face in her neck and cried out, "Oh fuck! Tori!" But I don't think she noticed that I used her first name, for I could feel her body trembling beneath me with her own release, as she added her cries to mine.

"Oh God! Jade!"

As I came back to my senses, I realised that somewhere along the line I'd released my grip on her wrists, and was now holding both her hands in mine, our fingers intertwined. Fuck. I really was getting soft.

I hadn't lifted my face up yet - my head was still pillowed on a luxurious cushion of thick, silky-soft and fragrantly-scented chestnut hair - but I felt Vega bring one of my hands to her mouth and kiss it. I let go of both her hands, but she just took the opportunity to put her arms around me and start stroking my hair. I wanted to tell her to stop, I really did, but I couldn't trust my traitorous voice at the moment.

"That was so freakin' hot!" Cat's awed voice woke me out of my reverie. I looked to the side, and saw her sitting sprawled close by, legs shamelessly spread and fingers slowly stroking her sex. Yeah, I think we know who the biggest voyeur is here. But at least Cat's predictable - predictably always horny. Part of the baggage that comes with hypomania. I still hadn't decided if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Just part of who Cat was, I guess. I found myself smiling.

"Come here, Kitten."

Tori turned her head towards Cat as well. "Yeah, Cat. You know there're two people here who are happy to help you with that…" Looks like I really had stripped away all of Vega's inhibitions.

Cat kneeled just in front of us. I slid two fingers into her wet heat, pumping them in and out and curling my fingers to hit her G spot. But it was Tori's thumb that danced over Cat's swollen clit. We managed to find a rhythm that gave Cat lots of stimulation without us getting in each other's way. The writer in me appreciated how that was kinda like a metaphor for the way the whole night had gone - me and Tori, orbiting around Cat (an energetic source of light and life) at a minimum safe distance, caught in a gravitational field of mutual and simultaneous attraction and repulsion, and unable to pull away, but afraid to get too close in case we crashed into each other and exploded (though I was still laying on top of Tori, skin-to-skin and cheek-to-cheek, and the universe hadn't come to an end yet - but there had definitely been some major explosions). Fucking like rabbits (Jack Rabbits? I really hoped I got to see the look on Tori's face if Cat ever pulled that out of her hat), whilst trying not to hate - or want - each other too much. I'd thought this night was all about Cat and Tori. But maybe it was really about me and Tori after all. Guess that meant Cat had been right all along. That was a scary thought. Or maybe I was just over-thinking it all because of my tiredness - it _was_ almost 5am by now, according to my bedside clock.

Cat had done most of the work herself, and it didn't take long for Tori and I, working in tandem, to bring her to completion. She collapsed beside us, a goofy, satisfied grin on her face. I finally made eye-contact with Tori, and she was smiling up at me with a similar expression. I may have had the same look on my face, but I'll deny it if Vega ever tries to say so.

I rolled off her, and sat on the edge of my bed. Behind me I heard Vega muffle a yawn. Cat giggled.

"Bedtime for Tori!"

"Bedtime for everyone," I said. I got up to turn off the light switch, while Cat and Tori settled themselves in bed, Cat arranging herself in the middle with Tori on the side of the bed Cat usually slept on when she stayed over, leaving me my usual side. I climbed into bed beside them. It was a big bed, and Cat had snuggled up as close as she could get to Tori, who had her arms wrapped tightly 'round the smaller girl, leaving me plenty of room.

"'Night Tori!" Cat chirped in a voice that was altogether too loud for this time of night.

"'Night Cat." Tori's voice sounded very tired.

"'Night Jade," the redhead said in a more properly subdued voice.

"G'night, Cat," I mumbled.

After a slight pause: "Goodnight Jade," from Vega, in a softer voice still.

I hesitated before answering. "Goodnight… Tori." I knew she'd hear me say her name that time.

* * *

**A/N: This project started out as an idea for a short little story about a fun threesome Cat, Jade, and Tori would have one night after going out clubbing and having a little too much to drink, the story beginning as they got to Jade's house. I also had in the back of my mind the possibility of a sequel about them dealing with the aftermath. But the more I thought about it, the more I realised there was so much more to the Catorade dynamic than just a simple night of drunken passion. I wanted to explore other aspects of their relationship, and what might come after that night of drunken passion. Which meant I had to expand on the lead up to the 'action' so as to properly set the scene for all that I wanted to put in later. Which meant that my original short anecdote turned into a multi-chaptered monster, which in turn became the first part of an open-ended series that I'm planning, the total length of which I currently have no idea of. But such is the writing process - characters and storylines sometimes take on a life of their own, directing their writer as to where they want to go, rather than the other way around. I whole-heartedly welcome aboard any of my readers who wish to take the journey with me, wherever it may go, and through however many instalments it may take to tell.**


End file.
